


Toads?

by retrojupiter



Series: Interludes [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and suddenly aq vetina is britain. din is british now, baby yodas frog obsession, british food is weird, i have ideas and i cannot stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrojupiter/pseuds/retrojupiter
Summary: "The kid let out a plaintive cry at that, looking more and more like Din had played some horrible trick-Oh. You've got to be kidding."Are you...upset because we're not eating toads?""I had toad in the hole for dinner the other day. My dad said something about baby yoda and I couldn't resist writing something.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Interludes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007094
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	Toads?

**Author's Note:**

> just for context for non-British people- toad in the hole is sausages baked in batter - sounds gross but its SO good.

Today was an exciting day!

_ Buir  _ was making something...something he thought he wasn't allowed to have -

Toads!

_ Buir _ always said no frogs, and no toads, and nothing slimy, and nothing  _ tasty.  _ And every time he caught something to give and to show how tasty it was, all he got was a strict “Let it  _ go, ad’ika.” _

It was like he didn’t even want to try! But maybe he was just waiting for a special time to make toads? Maybe  _ buir _ knew a way to make them  _ even tastier… _

Most of the time, he had to eat from those weird chewy boxes  _ buir  _ gave to him, with dry lumps of something that tasted like  _ nothing.  _ He had to eat them to be a good boy! He didn’t like them, but he did like when  _ buir  _ stroked his ears and told him that he would grow up big and strong and  _ Mandokarla _ if he ate enough. Big and strong like  _ buir _ !

But this morning, when they ate breakfast - sweet fruits, almost as good as frogs - his  _ buir  _ said that he would cook something for them, instead of having dry lumps. He called it ' _ toad in the hole'.  _

He was cooking now...or trying to -  _ buir _ was saying a lot of the words that were  _ naughty  _ that he wasn’t allowed to say while he tried to whisk something. There was a lot of mixing and pouring going on, and buir was using the oven! It had belched out smoke and bitter smells when it was turned on, but now the heat was blasting out. 

He couldn't see what  _ buir  _ was doing exactly - he wasn’t allowed on the counters after he tried to float a knife - but it smelt good! Any cooking before hadn’t seemed to go well for  _ buir  _ but he couldn’t go wrong with toads!

-

Well, he seemed to be doing  _ something  _ right with the kid today. 

He had babbled and giggled very happily this morning when Din had told him that they would have a proper meal that night. He had managed to get to a real market with a little of their spare money a couple of nights before and had picked up real, proper sausages like he hadn’t had in  _ years  _ from a butcher that probably wouldn’t even give them food poisoning. He’d also managed eggs, and milk, and flour, and he had suddenly remembered a dish he had as a child. 

Mandalorians would have hated it, plain and bland as it was, but toad in the hole was his favourite, and he was sure he would be able to find a recipe on the holonet. 

So here he was, trying to whisk batter in full armour, while still keeping one eye on a very wriggly  _ ik’aad.  _

The recipe said...to put it in the oven for a half hour to bake, then serve. That he could at least do easily. If the oven didn’t blow up. 

“You ready for some proper food, ad’ika?” He tickled the kids belly, earning him another shriek of laughter. “At least it’ll be better than those ration packs.”

The half hour passed quickly, and the timer he set soon alerted him on his HUD. He turned to the kid, who was sitting on the table. “You,  _ stay.  _ The oven is hot -  **_stay,_ ** _ ad.”  _ He had that mischievous look on his face again. The one that meant fun for him and mini heart-attacks for Din. 

Or maybe just excited? In any case, he stayed in place while Din grabbed the dish out of the oven (fire-proof gloves really came in handy), making little chirping noises as Din set it down on the counter. So far so good...the batter looked cooked and not burnt, and Din could smell the sausages through the helmet. His mouth watered - Mandalorian food was good, but it was  _ nothing _ compared to the sage and fennel from his home planet. 

He scooped out a portion in a bowl for him, and a smaller one for the kid, carefully cutting it up into bite-sized pieces. Fetching some spoons, he slid the kid’s bowl over to a...less than warm reception. 

The kid was looking at him with the most unimpressed expression that an infant could possibly manage. 

His little face was all scrunched up, about to cry but…why? 

"What's wrong, ad? It smells good, right?"

Nope.  _ Naas _ . 

"Its toad in the hole! It's good - you like meat, you'll like the sausages-"

The kid let out a plaintive cry at that, looking more and more like Din had played some horrible trick-

Oh.  _ You've  _ **_got_ ** _ to be kidding. _

"Are you...upset because we're not eating toads?"

The kid nodded tearfully.

Din sighed, slipping his helmet off to eat. " _Ad'ika_ , I'm not going to let you eat anything slimy. We've been through this - we dont know what's poisonous. But this - I think - won't accidentally kill you, ' _lek_?"

Grumbling, the kid reached for a spoon.

"And if you're good, I might stop and get frogs where they are edible…"

Head snapping up, the kid virtually  _ vibrated  _ at that.

Din shook his head, grinning. He had a feeling he hadn't heard the end of the live frog debate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dumb fluff! Any comments greatly appreciated, as well as any questions about what the hell is up with British food.
> 
> \- Esher (they/them)
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Buir: Parents  
> Ad: kid  
> Ad'ika: Little one  
> Ik'aad: Infant  
> Naas: Nothing


End file.
